peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Peppa Pig's Summer Camp
|Genre = Surreal|Creator = Sonicthehedgehog223|Number of seasons = 1|Number of episodes = 47 (24 half-hours)|Running time = 12 minutes (usually) 24 minutes (specials)|Original network = ATAdultz (Internationally) Animal Toonz Germany (Germany) Adult Swim (US) TBS (US)|Picture format = 720p (pilot) 1080i HDTV (show) 2160i (planned)|Original release = October 5, 2018-present}} is a Peppish surreal humor animated television series created by Sonicthehedgehog223 for Animal Toonz on the ATAdultz block. The series revolves around the standard Peppa Pig cast who attend a summer camp entitled "RunDown Island" due to parental neglect. It has been confirmed that the series is planned to have 95 regular episodes, 5 half hour episodes, and two TV movies, making the planned episode count 103. However, Sonicthehedgehog223 said that the show may not live to see that if it performs poorly. The series was renewed for a second season before the first premiered. A third season was confirmed to be in the animation phase on June 12, 2019, and premiered on November 29, 2019. There are plans of a fourth season, but nothing has truly been confirmed yet. Premise The series revolves around the standard Peppa Pig cast who attend a summer camp due to parental neglect. As such, the kids live their lives as they did on home, some getting better luck than others. Characters Main Peppa Pig '''Peppa Pig '''serves as the titular protagonist of the series. Peppa still leads her gang, but usually ends up cancelling meetings. Suzy Sheep '''Suzy Sheep '''serves as a recurring character in the series. Suzy's bossiness is played up heavily, sometimes to the point where she tries to overthrow Peppa. Suzy also has more romantic interest than Peppa, as that and her general incompetence is what causes her plans to fail. Episodes Episodes are rated TV-12-D-V in Peppaland due to occasional censored swearing. Season 1 # Unreal Estate - Freddy gets a condo, ignoring all his previous friends. (10/5/18) # Free Labor - Emily starts to catch onto child labor, abusing Peppa. (10/8/18) # F-K M-ES - A power outage occurs at the camp as the kids gradually go insane. (10/12/18) # Triangle Plot - Emily tricks Freddy into using illegal investments so she can get rich off of Freddy's Real Estate. (10/15/18) # Beach-Fest - The counselor forces the kids to clean the community beach after they wreck it. (10/19/18) # Pink Bird Flamingo - A flamingo arrives at camp that girls love, but the boys want to kill. (10/22/18) # Vlog Vlagness - Peppa and Emily each open PigTube vlogging channels. (10/26/18) # Commit the Seance - Peppa posts clickbait videos about seances. (10/29/18) # Bear Blues - A large quanity of bears starts arriving to RunDown Island that have no relation to Brianna. (11/2/18) # French Fry Friday - After a spy mission, Pedro reveals to the group that Freddy gets regular french fries instead of seasoned fries. (11/5/18) # Pig Purgers - Peppa and her gang open a restaurant that begins struggling once Emily opens her own; Peppa and Emily send the little kids and the counselor on a scavenger hunt to prevent them from getting in trouble (11/9/18) # Cream Pie - It's dessert day in the cafe and Peppa is accepted as a cook. (11/12/18) # Lame Shlame - The Counselor attempts to stall the kids by adding a comedy show. (11/16/18) # Trump or Dare - Trump Bear is a teddy bear that everybody believes is evil, but is actually harmless. (11/19/18) # Descendants Sucks - The summer camp installs a movie theater. (11/23/18) # Corners Were Cut - RunDown Island officially becomes even more run down when the budget burns. (1/26/18) # Copycat Island - The kids and Counselor discover another summer camp east of Qralo entitled "Fluffy Island". (11/30/18) # FunUp Camp - The Counselor decides to actually make RunDown Island fun. (12/3/18) # Counselor Retires - The kids drive the Counselor to madness. (12/7/18) # Tryantess Elephant - Emily becomes a tyrant, starting a blog called "Emily's Digest." (12/10/18) # Grain o' Salt - The Counselor takes the kids to a salt factory (yes he can afford it) and leaves the children salty as a result. (12/14/18) # Chilly Drought - For some surreal reason, a blizzard occurs.. (12/17/18) # Hydro Thunder - A hurricane is set to hit RunDown Island. (Special; 12/21/18) Season 2 # RunDown Island vs. The Wave - A tidal wave approaches RunDown Island. (1/14/19) # Counselor's Good Mood - The Counselor wakes up in a good mood and sings a song that goes on way too long. (1/17/19) # Drunk Sailors - During a sailing trip, the children (somehow) get drunk and the Counselor annoys them by singing random sea shanties. (1/21/19) # Unsurrealistically - The Counselor informs the kids to keep it Y7 after they get complaints over their style of humor. (1/28/18) # Endless Saturday - The kids realize that all summer camp is is just an endless Saturday. (2/4/19) # Astronomical is Nautical - The counselor debates the existence of "Planet 4." (2/11/19) # Rock Hunt - Emily hires a serial killer to murder Peppa and her friends, so Counselor turns them into rocks and scatters them. (2/18/19) # Scribble Scrabble - Pedro introduces Wendy and Danny into the kingdom of Nerd. (2/25/19) # Big Mouthed - Emily's friends ditch her after she becomes an even bigger tattletale. (3/4/19) # United States of Atolia - Peppa convinces the counselor to teleport them to Atolia. (3/11/19) # Evil's Residence - Nuclear waste is discovered near camp, which causes Pedro and the counselor to get basically high on drugs and trip up everybody on camp becoming a furry. (3/18/19) # Dino Pizza - The kids hack into the Counselor's computer in order to order pizza (3/25/19) # Oops! All Gone! - Emily casts a spell that removes everybody from her life, exccept Pedro for some stupid reason. (3/25/18) # Running is not Funning - The counselor decides that the kids need athletic enhancement. This leads to him spamming Macho Man memes. (4/1/19) # For Suzy's Sake - Emily and Peppa hire lawyers when Suzy fakes her death. (4/8/19) # No Sutch Luck - Suzy defects to the Suzylands, and is enlisted to fight a war against Simmerica. (4/15/19) # Solar Apocalypse - An eclipse occurs, leading Suzy to believe the end is near. (4/22/19) # E-Series - Emily rivals Freddy in real estate. (4/29/19) # Kylie Kangaroo: Hellbound Soilder - After being excluded, Kylie attempts to break into camp. (5/6/19) # End of an Area - The secret garden Peppa defects to every morning is suddenly town down. (5/13/19) # Furry Frenzy - The counselor is accused of being a furry, but soon Emily takes it too far. (5/20/19) # Zodiac Killers - Following a nuclear incident, all even months are removed. The counselor, a December 30 Capricorn, has an existential crisis. (5/27/19) # Little Kingdom - Peppa tries to keep a tiny kingdom away from her friends. (6/3/19) # Dancsin Time - The kids learn killer moves that the counselor (a millenial of course) can't do. (6/10/19) Season 3 #Under Peppa's (REDACTED) - Peppa gets clinical depression when she discovers a bootleg version of herself. (11/29/19) #No Camping - The counselor organizes a paintball battle royal. (12/6/19) #Burgertrucküng - The kings of the mountains visit the camp to sell burgers. (12/13/19) #Sweet Snow - Emily wins an online beauty pagent and is gifted a bunch of snow. (12/20/19) #War and Peas - The camp turns into a warzone while Pedro reads a book. (12/27/19) #Three's a Crowd" - The counselor starts to wonder if there are too many children at RunDown Island. (1/3/20) #Sparklers - After the children celebrate something, they almost burn the island down. (1/10/19) #John Milk's Booth - In an attempt to "prank" the counselor, the kids hire a hitman obsessed with milk to murder him. (1/17/20) #45 Minutes In... - For Valentines Day, the kids arrange a showing of a movie before realizing what the counselor has done to it. (Special; 2/14/20) #Some Weird Anime Crap - Peppa and a few others form the SWAC after learning of Emily's addiction to anime. (2/21/20) Broadcasting *Peppaland - Animal Toonz (via ATAdultz), ATAdultz 24/7 **The same applies to Thessoll and New Porkville *United States - Adult Swim, TBS **Same for Canada *United Kingdom - Comedy Central *Germany - Animal Toonz Germany *Switzerland - Animal Toonz Switzerland (ATAdultz Switzerland) Reception Critical Reception The show has a raitng of 7.2/10 on IMDb based on 88 reviews. Category:Fanon Category:TV Shows Category:Series Category:Adult Shows